


First impressions matter.

by TheLastLetter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Friendship Forming, Human & Country Names Used, Meeting for the first time, Other, Platonic Relationships, Short One Shot, Sibling Hate, Sibling Love, World Meeting (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastLetter/pseuds/TheLastLetter
Summary: As a young country, Wy must step up and show the countries of the world what she's about.But a certain Micro-nation might actually want to change her plans.





	First impressions matter.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, this used to be a submission on the Amino app for a micro-nation writing contest. I deleted my account before the contest ever ended, so I'll never know if I would've won. But that doesn't really matter and to be quick, this story has been siting in my docs for a while and decided to post this- hope it doesn't sound to bad than I think it is!

Peter Kirkland is an... interesting character, to say the least.   
  
When Lillie first met him he was all these things: Loud, rambunctious, obnoxious, and he didn't know when to quit.   
  
The personification of Sealand was possibly the most peculiar country Lillie had ever seen, and not in a good way.   
  
The first time the personification of Wy met Sealand was at her very first world meeting. She was all a bundle of nerves as she waited for the meeting to start. Lillie saw all sorts of countries- Asian countries like China and European countries like France- when her elder brother Australia left her for a moment to get them both something to drink.   
  
That's when Peter showed up.   
  
Lillie was minding her business sitting on a bench when a hyperactive blonde boy came up to her, stuck out his hand and said: "Hi! My names Peter Kirkland! I'm the personification of Sealand! 'Wanna be friends?"   
  
Well... it was a way to introduce yourself, Lillie gave him that.   
  
Shocked, Lillie looked at the hand for a few seconds before timidly taking it and shake it as a greeting. "...I'm the personification of Wy. My human name is Lilian, Lilian Kirkland. But you can call me Lillie, Peter."   
  
Peter's blue eyes lit up. "Kirkland you say? Are you related to England? He's my older brother you see!"   
  
Lillie shock her head. "No, I'm related to Australia. I took on Liam's last name."   
  
"Liam? Who's... oh, you mean Australia. Well, you should know that I'm as great, big, strong as both England and Australia!"   
  
Lillie's face morphed into one of confusion as she raised an eyebrow. "Really? I find that hard to believe because I didn't know you existed until today."   
  
Peter looked hurt at this statement before he began to pout and shout back a reply.   
  
"Well I never heard of the country Wy today either! So I guess we're both even!"   
  
Lillie's face turned red. "Why you little-"   
  
Before she can start a fight other personifications began to file into the meeting room, causing Peter to brighten up, say farewell, and run into the room. Lillie just started off in astonishment before Australia came back with Soda bottles and both of them went inside together.   
  
It was not the last time Lillie would see Peter, nor the last that they'll bicker with each other about country status and what not. It wasn't until the fifth time they met when both of them got closer to one another.   
  
Liam had to deal with things with England, so he took both him and Lillie to Europe to visit the personification of England. Surprisingly, Sealand was there, opening the front door to the Australian countries to greet them.   
  
"You're both here! I'm glad you guys finally made it! Hey Arthur, Australia and Wy are here!" Peter shouted behind him. There was slight shuffling before a man with blonde hair, green eyes, and bushy eyebrows Lillie has came to the front door.   
  
"Peter what did I say about answering the door?" Arthur scolded Peter, ushering the young boy away. "Go back to your room to play for a bit, okay? Liam, it's so nice to see you again."   
  
The female personification noted how smoothly Arthur changed when greeting her brother.   
  
"The feeling is mutual, Artie."   
  
"Are you sure about that? You sure do say clearly that you don't miss my cooking."   
  
Liam laughed.   
  
"So who's this?" Arthur lowered himself to somewhat match Lillie's height. He smiled and stuck out one of his hand to shake. "You must be the country Wy- Lilian, correct? I'm Arthur Kirkland, the personification of England." Lillie just shakes the Englishman's hand with her stomach in knots.   
  
Eventually, the personification of Wy found herself on the back patio sipping iced water, when Peter burst through the backdoor in a fit of rage, stomping down the porch steps to march over to a football and kick it with a scream.   
  
"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Lillie asked when Peter came back on the steps.    
  
Peter crossed his arms, his bottom lip sticking out in a pout. "My brother is being a huge jerk..."   
  
Lillie eyebrows raised and she set aside her glass onto the table next to her. "Oh so, you decided to take out your anger by kicking a football?" The boy's face turned red as he began to blubber embarrassment.   
  
"B-but Arthur is the worst! He's always baby-ing me and he always gets onto me for doing something! I hate him! Don't you hate your brother?"   
  
Lillie paused in her answer, taking a moment to fully think about her situation before replying. "I think hate is a strong word to use Peter, and I don't really hate Liam. He's a good brother and he treats me right. There are times where I am upset with him, but that's what older brothers do best is mother their younger siblings. At least I think they do..."   
  
After that the two Micronations got closer, forming a friendship between one another before adding the personification of Seborga to their cliche and adding others as well. Peter was the one who pushed her and the others together to form something between the lesser countries of the world.   
  
All in all, Peter Kirkland is an interesting character.


End file.
